


First Timer

by afinedenouement



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinedenouement/pseuds/afinedenouement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically PWP because these two need more of it. It's Yukio's first time and while he's grateful for Shura's guidance, he can't help but surprise her with some knowledge of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO SHAME. Forgive me for mistakes as I haven't written in a while.

Honestly, he’s not quite sure what to do at this point. He never thought he would get this far (and none of his textbooks could have prepared him for this).

“Whaddda waiting fer?” she breathes because up until now that’s the last thing they had taken the time for. One slip up on his part and they had found themselves falling back onto his bed ( _her lips so hungry against his own_ ). His face burns red because he can’t answer her and he can feel himself quake as he hovers over her.

“Tch...four-eyes” she sighs and he really wishes that she hadn’t called him, especially now, but he’s grateful when her hands reach out to grab his, guiding them towards her breast. Oh. _Oh_. He thumbs over her nipple and she sucks in her breath. That was good, right? Weird...he never expected them to be so soft, for her to be so soft and warm.

“Here,” she half grunts, propping herself up on her elbows. “Lettme do ya a favor.” Stupid, he thinks to himself ( _because wasn't that the goal? To rid her of her clothes?_ ) as he watches her remove her top and unlatch her bra. She sighs as she lays back down and guides his hands back towards her again. He can only hope she doesn’t feel him shaking. He leans down and kisses her, slower this time now that the hunger in them both has died down. Her hands snake under his shirt and he groans into her mouth. His mouth makes in way to her neck and he can here her breathe the words lower. Bless her for at least being considerate with this.

His mouth works his way lower until it finally reaches her breasts, tongue dipping between them and he loves the way that she practically hums when his tongue darts out to flick a nipple. She guides his hand up to the other one and takes the hint. But this is not all that she had in mind. Oh no. That isn't to say that she enjoyed this ( _the way his tongue worked against her breast, how it made her back arch against him because it wasn't enough_ ), but she wanted more. Just when she was working out a way to try and help him along, he takes the lead by kissing down her stomach, lower until he reaches the waistband of her shorts. For the first time, it's her that's at a loss at what to do because surely no one could have told him about this ( _not that she's complaining though_ ).

She arches herself, helping him as he pulls off her shorts, underwear and all. And there was his tongue again and she finds herself wanting to beg him because she can tell that's he's teasing her, the way his mouth is just above where she wants it. Finally,  _finally_ , he gives in and _fuck_ \--her hands fist in his hair, because dammit he should not be this good at doing this. He pulls her closer to him, mouth working against her.

"Yuki--" and then he adds his fingers to the mix and she's lost. She wants so badly to hate him because it was supposed to be him that was the one who came undone first, lost themselves in the moment ( _and she could make fun of him later for how fast things ended_ ) and yet here she was. His fingers curl into her and she swears she can feel him smile against her ( _damn bastard_ ). For a second, she almost catches herself saying 'I love you', but she can't. Not now. Now like this, with her coming undone underneath him. Even she has some decency to know that this is definitely not the time to confess things like that.

He comes back up to kiss her and she can feel him against her leg, wanting. It isn't until now that she realizes he's still fully clothed. Kissing her neck, he works at the buttons on his shirt and he can feel her hands at her pants. Between them both, they managed to rid him of his clothes and nervousness overtakes him again despite everything. This decision isn't one he wants to be the one to make. Everything will change between them if they--he's joking with himself because it's far too late to pretend like nothing happened, even if they both got up and walked away.

A groan escapes him as Shura strokes him, then she kisses him ( _her way of begging because oh god does she want him_ ). He sinks into her and her fingers dig into his back. The pace he sets is too slow ( _he wants to savor the moment, after all when would they ever get this chance again_ ), while her hips rise up to meet him too fast, desperate and wanting.

"Lettme be on top," she whispers against him, to which he wordlessly complies. He wishes that it wasn't so dark, or that the light from the window illuminated her more as she moved above him. The way her hips roll against his own is too much and he know he won't last much longer. God forbid though that it end this fast. She would never let him live it down. One hand makes it way towards her back, settling itself at the base of her spine, encouraging. The other makes it way between the two of them and she wants to swat him away, but he's already found what he was looking for and dammit--They come undone together ( _her mewling against his neck, him groaning into her shoulder_ ).

She lays against him for a few more moments, catching her breathe, but knows that she needs to leave before he starts to think things ( _as for what, she isn't sure_ ). But when she goes to get up, he reaches around her, pulling her back down without a word and that's when she knows (shit, not this), that they lost themselves to each other. _Please_ , she wants to beg, _don't love someone like me_ , even though she knows he would probably ask her the same. After all, he's just a four-eyed whiny brat and yet. She moves to his side and curls into him and can't help but wonder what he's thinking, how he feels. That's when he kisses her, soft and slow. Yes, she sure that it isn't just her that feels something between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end things, especially smut like how?!?!


End file.
